


Silver & Gold

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female James Potter, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rule 63, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Eyes light with mischief, Jamie says, "You look cold."
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Silver & Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day 2020 ficlets. Prompted by anonymous.

It's snowing hard, but that doesn't keep a single student from running out the doors on the last Hogsmeade weekend until winter holidays. Jamie greets Regulus by wrapping a Gryffindor scarf around his neck. Eyes light with mischief, she says, "You look cold."

"We're not outside yet."

"Now we are," Jamie says, tugging him into the cold winter air. They walk a while down the path to Hogsmeade. It takes Jamie a few minutes to notice Regulus's revenge. He'd done it silently. She laughs, examining her newly transfigured hat, and says, "Green and silver aren't my colors."

Still, she places it back on her head. It's cold outside, snowflakes landing on her dark hair, cheeks, and robes without a care to the fact that winter is Jamie's least favorite season. But Regulus's presence is enough to lift her mood. Especially the presence of his magic in her hat, warming her down to her toes.

"Neither are red and gold mine," Regulus says, not without satisfaction. "Outside of you, of course."

"I'd say I'm more Hogwarts robes-black and blue from the cold today."

Regulus lifts a gloved hand to her cheek with the barest touch. "Red," he says, his voice quiet in the moment, and brings it up to her forehead. "And gold."

In response, Jamie can feel her cheeks heat even more despite the cold air. "You and your silver tongue."

Hogwarts house rivalries and weather aside, there's nowhere else she wants to be when Regulus looks at her with such warmth in his eyes. Jamie takes his hand in hers, feeling utterly content with the paths their lives took to get them here, together and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
